


I Know I’ve Kissed You Before, but I Didn’t Do It Right (Can I Try Again, Try Again, Try Again)

by SweetPollyOliver



Series: You Spin Me Round [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: Daniel and Johnny reminisce. And also make out.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: You Spin Me Round [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007439
Comments: 20
Kudos: 176





	I Know I’ve Kissed You Before, but I Didn’t Do It Right (Can I Try Again, Try Again, Try Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Mitski's Pink in the Night

It was another period of peace between clashes and Daniel was sitting next to Johnny on the deck of the Miyagi-Do dojo feeling relaxed and easy in a way that three beers will get you. He looked sidelong at Johnny who was leaning against one of the posts. 

“You know what this reminds me of?” he said, gesturing to their feet hanging off the side of the deck. “That time at Gracie Flanagan’s birthday party.” 

Johnny blinked at him slowly and Daniel worried that he had messed up the tenuous ceasefire between them until a lazy smile spread across Johnny’s face.

“Shit, yeah,” he said. “Too bad we don’t have any weed.” 

“I have actually,” Daniel said, twisting around to look through the open door into the house. “I’ve got some edibles… somewhere. You want me to go find them?”

“You and Bill Clinton, huh?” Johnny laughed. “You couldn’t inhale for shit.” 

“It was the first time I’d smoked anything,” Daniel said.

“Big night,” Johnny said lightly and took a pull from his beer. 

“Yeah,” Daniel said, breathing out. He decided to go for broke. “The first time I kissed a boy too.” 

“I’m flattered,” Johnny turned and smiled impishly at him. He pushed against his shoulder. “I didn’t think that you’d be the type.”

“You were the one who-”

“No, no,” Johnny cut across him. “Not that. Having edibles on hand in your dojo.” 

“Oh,” Daniel said. “Well… y’know, they help with my joints. My knee.” 

Johnny’s hand reached out to cover his kneecap. When Daniel tried to meet his eyes, he was looking down at his hand where his thumb was rubbing back and forth. He felt warm where he was being touched. 

“I didn’t know,” Johnny said quietly.

“Yeah, well, you stayed with me,” Daniel replied and took a pull of his own beer. 

The hand around his knee squeezed a little. Not enough to hurt. 

“I think about that night sometimes,” Johnny said. “At the party.” 

Daniel shifted a little. From his side, he felt the heat of Johnny’s body next to his drifting a little closer. 

“Me too,” he said. “It was nice. It’s a good memory. God knows we don’t have many.”

Johnny’s hand tugged at his knee a little, pulling him around to face him.

“Want to make another one?” he asked. 

His expression was unreadable as he held Daniel’s gaze. 

“Johnny…” Daniel began.

“Forget it,” Johnny said. 

He took his hand back and started turning away until Daniel lunged forward and grabbed his face to kiss him. Johnny laughed a little into the kiss and put his hand back on Daniel’s knee. His lips were a little drier, a little more chapped. It was still perfect. 

They drew apart from each other slowly and Johnny reached up to trace Daniel’s lower lip with his thumb. Daniel opened his mouth to bite at the digit.

“Little shit,” Johnny laughed as he pulled his thumb back. He leaned in to kiss him again, hand on his cheek now. “Always liked that about you. Full of piss and vinegar.”

“You had a funny way of showing it,” Daniel murmured against his lips.

“I was a stupid kid,” Johnny said when they separated. “By the time I realised I wanted you to kiss me you were doing it.” 

“Fuck, Johnny,” Daniel said and surged forward again to bite his pink lower lip. 

Johnny smiled into it and let Daniel take the lead as he recaptured his mouth. Like the first time, Daniel was struck by how placid he was, how unlike a fight it was. Nothing like how he might have imagined if he hadn’t had memory to fall back on. 

“I wish,” Johnny started and then stopped again suddenly, petting absently at Daniel’s face and hair. “I wanted…” 

“What did you want, Johnny?” Daniel asked him, feinting towards his lips and then pulling back as Johnny moved to meet him. Johnny whined under his breath.

“I wanted to do it again,” he said. “I wanted to ask you out. I was too pussy.”

“You did?” Daniel asked. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Yes.” 

“Wow,” Daniel replied quietly into the space between their faces. “Johnny, I didn’t know.” 

“Yeah, well, you stayed with me too,” Johnny smiled crookedly at him, reminding him of nothing so much as the boy who had kissed him by a pool in Encino and held his hand. 

Daniel reached over and deliberately linked their fingers together. He looked up into Johnny’s eyes and squeezed his hand. 

“Ask me now,” he said. “If you still want to.” 

“Someone thinks highly of himself,” Johnny ducked away from the eye contact. 

“So is that a ‘no I don’t want to’ or are you still a pussy?” Daniel needled. 

“C'mon, you wanna date me now?” he asked with a scoff, turning away to pick his beer back up. “You wanna take the biggest loser in Reseda out on the town? I’m not that guy anymore.” 

“I know,” Daniel said. “You’re better.” 

Johnny’s head snapped around.

“Me and that guy?” Daniel went on. “He was a great kisser and we certainly had a moment there, but I don’t know what I would have said if he’d asked me out on a date less than a year after running me off a hill on his bike. I don’t know what I would have said to any guy asking me out back then for that matter. Me and you? Now? I think I can work with that.” 

Johnny looked at him for a long moment and then tugged him forward and kissed him again. More heated now, less languid. He pulled away and Daniel’s head followed after him. 

“So, LaRusso,” he said. “You wanna go out some time? See a movie or something?” 

Daniel tipped his head to the side and pretended to think about it. Johnny tackled him and they fell backwards together against the deck, laughing. 

“Yeah, okay,” he said, reaching out to smooth Johnny’s hair back. “It’s a date.” 

He would probably regret lying down on the cold, hard deck by the next morning. Right then though, as Johnny rolled on top of him and caged him in with forearms bracketing his head, it didn’t matter. They kissed again, not for the last time.


End file.
